


【博君一肖】爱豆居然和我gay蜜私联了

by Moriatcha



Category: Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriatcha/pseuds/Moriatcha
Summary: *论坛体偏兔区*私设*爱豆啵 x 素人赞





	1. 1 主楼①

*论坛体偏兔区  
*私设  
*爱豆啵 x 素人赞

1L 楼主  
就 从来没想过这么狗血的事能发生在我身上 我现在不知道是该笑还是该生气

2L  
提前穆勒

3L 楼主  
长话短说 我是内娱一爱豆的女友粉 为了不让你们解码我就不说的太详细 总之不是hb也不是fw 我也是路人盘入的坑

4L 楼主  
然后昨天我发现 我高中玩到现在都工作了的合租 给 蜜 和 我 爱 豆 在 一 起 了

5L  
？

6L  
？

7L  
虽然但是 一时分不清是日路还是口嗨

8L  
前排吃瓜

9L  
又来了 看看哪家粉先对号入座深山

10L 楼主  
造谣我暴毙好吗 没有比这个更恶毒的自咒了吧..？大概就是 这两天给蜜说去旅游约会了 结果最后去了我们几个朋友去过无数次的迪士尼 结果恰巧我爱豆那天也去了 我还想着碰碰运气让他给我拍几张爱豆照片 结果还没等他回复消息 他pyq就发了和我爱豆的合照

11L  
蹲着腿麻 lz快放料

12L  
羊骨biss嗷

13L  
ls羊nm骨 BGM震天响

14L  
合照必然锤不了 直接放文案吧

15L 楼主  
文案 我现在想想都觉得难过。“和喜欢的人在一起，天空都失色又晴朗”

16L  
噢！你房子塌咯！

17L  
准备黑谁

18L  
想了半天这条日路日的哪对 最后还是想吃瓜 

19L  
所以lz你给蜜知不知道你追你爱豆啊

20L 楼主  
我恨不得每天抱着手机给他吹我爱豆的好 之前他还蛮好奇想去看现场 结果我们俩都没抢到票:-I

21L  
太惨了太惨了

22L  
lz没第一时间怒而回踩真的是心很大

23L  
抢不到票...二线都没有抢不到票这么一说

24L  
ls你发现了盲点 要真不是编小说估计微博得炸

25L 楼主  
我现在就在等他什么时候回来我好问问... 为了防止混淆 我爱豆下面用Y来代替 我给蜜用Z代替

26L  
开始泼黑水了 Y姓爱豆粉丝可以准备实时深山刷屏了

27L 楼主  
要我说多少遍 我这楼说过任何一条假料我不 得 好 死 再一个我爱豆不姓Y 随便找个字母代替一下 别跳脚 根本没打算解码

28L  
我反正放心了 开始吃瓜

29L  
一段时间有空去迪士尼的艺人不就那么几个 随便扒一扒不就扒出来了？

30L  
就在刚刚我也是这么想的

31L  
巧了 我也是这么想的 结果一查 最近两个剧组 三个团 要么拍团综要么拍电视剧 合计着多少人都去过迪士尼 借封园这个风 yh直接团建了 这怎么扒

32L  
既然提到去迪士尼 我来摆摊了 1...2...3...4...5..6...7...8..9..10..11..

33L  
全世界最努力的人来了

34L  
也只能看看这几个团有无看起来深柜的搞筛选了

35L  
众所周知给是看不出来的

36L  
上面摆摊的真是上赶着塌房子？拆字还没写呢你挖掘机都开来了？

37L  
楼主继续写啊 这么早就开始瞎猜能猜出个啥玩意儿来

38L  
预感能翻五页 管理别删别审核 论坛多久没出过自产瓜了

39L 楼主  
刚去倒水喝平复下心情 继续回来写 简单介绍下情况好了 Z是搞设计的 我高中隔壁班的 后来分班分到一起 后来我们俩关系被无数人造谣 都传到年级主任那里去了 一直说要找我们谈话 结果谈话的前一天晚上他跟我说 他不喜欢女孩子 给我造成的困扰他深感抱歉

40L  
所以Z是在跟你搞暧昧结果玩脱了？

41L  
从高中渣到现在楼主还能跟他玩起来真是不容易

42L 楼主  
滚 我从来没有在爱情方面喜欢过Z Z这个人有点自闭 虽然看起来是个老好人但很不容易放下心防 再一个因为高中压力大他一直胖胖的 就有点自卑 我算是很少有跟他玩的来的人 他在日常生活真的是无微不至型 从小学美术审美好 做饭还好吃 出去逛街也很愿意陪我买这买那 建议给的还很中肯 简直居家旅行必备男闺蜜

43L  
所以lz你究竟在气什么 气Z没告诉你他和Y在一起了？但听你这么说Z还挺好一人 至少你也知根知底 跟你爱豆在一起 除了他是个男的不被大众接受以外有什么不好的

44L 楼主  
我现在就是这种纠结的心态... 总之先继续说 后来我们考进同一座大学 Z就开始减肥 他本来也很高 一米八多 半年硬生生减掉三十五斤 一跃成为校园男神 比那些什么网红学长帅了不止一倍 刚学会贴图链 就贴个他的自拍（手动给他糊个脸）  
【被猫猫贴纸遮住一半脸的自拍.jpg】

45L  
...

46L  
................

47L  
操

48L  
？

49L  
行

50L  
原来Y也是颜狗:-)

51L  
害 帅哥都去搞基了 突然羡慕Y还能搞到这样的 能不能留个好看的给我们女的

52L 楼主  
Z也算家里有点小钱 但他自己开了个工作室 一单保底六位数 吃穿都自己挣 事业有为还是自己的老板 

53L  
保底六位数 行

54L  
泻药 刚下飞机 在飞机上接了个七位数的单子

55L  
我好像......知道这个Z是谁了 lz是不是cq的 Z唱歌是不是很好听

56L  
散了吧 人家有钱长得好看 怎么不能跟爱豆在一起了 除了Y的粉丝会焦头烂额洗地之外我们这种吃瓜路可以退了

57L  
当梦想照进现实 我们不配 帅哥美女才配

58L 楼主  
确实Z唱歌很好听 我之前一直怂恿他去出道 他只说自己还没有机遇 直到现在我还是很想看他出道

59L  
那算了吧 吸一堆女友粉到最后他告诉你他是gay而且早就和另外一个爱豆在一起很久了 没进圈之前就在一起了 这还不得疯

60L  
我是55L 我懂了...

61L  
55L别扒了 素人要真被扒出来那就不是小事了 lz这些点看起来说的很详细但其实也挺没个准头的

62L 楼主  
好了 Z回复我了 还有 我没有任何要扒Z的意思 也别给我整这些发散 我就是想吹他(´▽｀)

63L  
我怎么吃了个饭回来光看到Z的彩虹屁 瓜还没有任何实质性进展 lz搞快点

64L  
我倒是能看出来LZ的纠结了 换你你有个极品男闺蜜还处处为你着想 不因为你追星或者怎样就敷衍你而是认真对待 长得好看还有钱 除了瞒着你和你爱豆tla以外 我也得沦陷在这种友情中

65L  
为什么Z这么有钱了还跟你合租

66L  
按理说这种男生应该比较喜欢单着过 找男朋友也方便 跟女生住在一起就不觉得尴尬吗...？

67L  
而且既然都是线下恋爱的关系了他怎么做到日常不散发粉红泡泡的聊天啊 之前朋友谈恋爱 没等她承认 我们全宿舍都看出来了

68L  
谁知道呢

69L  
按照这个形容 Z应该是个很能藏事的人 也不该草率的发个pyq昭告天下吧 再者说Z发pyq应该也不止lz一个人看到

70L 楼主  
有好多问题要答...我码好了一条条回吧 Z说等他回酒店再细细跟我说具体的 哎

71L 楼主  
1\. Z跟我合租仅仅是因为我正好有套房子 离他工作室和我公司很近 正好顺水推舟合租了 不然房子太大一个人住太空旷 正好我们俩这么多年也没什么可避嫌的

72L 楼主  
2\. 我之前说过他不太容易放下心防 就是因为这点 他私人号和工作号分得很开 要不是之前我公司有个设计稿要做我就当他生日礼物送给他 我连他工作微信号是什么都不知道 这条pyq是在私人号发的 也没几个活人还给Y打了码 但我都多年老粉了一眼就能看出来是谁 更何况衣服都一样...

73L 楼主  
3\. 其实要是真的用钱砸去追Y的话 估计也能吃顿饭什么的 但我觉得那样挺无耻的 也不想干预到他自己的生活 像个正常女孩子追星抢票不好吗 命里有时终须有

74L  
有点唏嘘 要是fq都是这样的心态哪至于像现在这么毒

75L  
我的重点是lz也这么有钱 好

76L  
这次真的穆勒

77L  
慕了

78L  
姐妹哪里领 给蜜哪里领

79L  
我来总结一下目前Y的信息 这两天去过迪士尼 演唱/见面会门票要分秒必争的抢 应该是一线甚至超一线 应该是当红某团/solo男爱豆 不姓Y

80L  
dd课代表 但这能总结出个什么东西 当红爱豆哪有几个姓Y的 这两天公司集体团建 迪士尼恨不得走两步一个有名爱豆

81L  
还有一点 出道很多年了

82L  
新团可以不用考虑了

83L  
吃瓜好多年 现在连个名都扒不出来 fo了

84L  
此回复已被楼主删除

85L  
我居然有点想粉Z 百年的王八千年的龟 他这就是上万年的狐狸神下凡修姻缘劫来了

86L 楼主  
84L我封了 积点德:D

87L  
这楼走向怎么歪成这样了 lz一开始一副要取经怎么撕闺蜜 顺便爆料个瓜 现在怎么全成Z的舔狗了

88L  
终于可以说了 Z姐我可以 嫁我 Y不会给你幸福的

89L  
？ns来的这么快

90L  
nsguna 守护世界上最好的ZZ哥哥

91L 楼主  
他到酒店了 我们打个电话... 你们可以帮我想几个问题 我怕到时候脑子一乱什么都想不起来了

92L  
那不简单吗 Y在不在他旁边 在的话让Y给你俩单独谈话的空间

93L  
什么时候搞上的

94L  
我比较想知道他瞒着你的原因...或者怎么在一起的...总不可能是什么狗屁一见钟情

95L  
我更想知道Y是谁

96L  
楼上闭嘴

97L  
Z看不看论坛啊 他要是看那不就凉了

98L  
其实我现在更倾向Z没有跟Y在一起诶 感觉就像是追星文案啊 可能只是Y看到难得颜值高的男粉合了合照而已

99L  
那我现在入股是不是不亏 YZ拉郎由我守护 kdl

100L 楼主  
Y在他旁边 他去厕所和我说了 Y居然真的在他旁边... 我还是没办法接受 头疼

101L 楼主  
...之前我去出差 结果Y来我们这来见面会了 他去了 他也是业余摄影师 拍了不少照片给我看 我都忘了这件事

102L 楼主  
然后他去商场厕所洗手 旁边恰巧是Y Y以为他是工作人员 他解释自己是男粉 这俩人居然就加了微信............

103L  
哇哦

104L  
工作号还是私人号？

105L  
按照这个走向应该是私人号了

106L 楼主  
私人号 在一起了

107L  
公费谈恋爱 爱豆粉丝恋 还是深柜 为什么每个都恰巧戳si到我粉爱豆的雷点 但Z的光环让我完全选择忽略

108L 楼主  
没想瞒着我 他俩之前一直是网恋状态

109L  
？爱豆还能谈网恋 梦回qq爱

110L  
ls清醒点 Y先见到的Z 没那个脸哪门子网恋 联系方式都不会有

111L 楼主  
直觉告诉我需要冷静 这个贴先暂封 明天我来解封

———————此帖已被楼主暂时封禁———————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *论坛体偏兔区
> 
> *私设
> 
> *爱豆啵 x 素人赞
> 
> *本章有微泥言论

111L 楼主

我来解封了

112L

等了这么久终于等到了 smq没人涛也没人敢涛 幸亏yxh够不到这里来

113L

说好的明天 LZ你自己看看这都过了多久了！！！！

114L

哥没有❤️ 嫂子也没有❤️

115L

怎么一股马户味

116L

lvguna

117L

乍一眼还以为楼上是摆摊卖什么东西 细细一看才发现是什么

118L

建议楼主赶紧把你爱豆大名爆出来 这种拿着粉丝爱去跟别人谈恋爱的爱豆早日糊穿地心谢谢

119L

虽然这么说是有点难听 但确实

120L

虽然但是 你们真的不知道隔壁涛出来的东西吗

121L

隔壁？

122L

？

123L

讲清楚

124L

隔壁那个锤不够实 还有说好的闷着等这边放料锤呢

125L

害 Z真人长得真的帅 我快乐了

126L

我以为就我一个人在隔壁快乐了半天 这边lv味好重 终于有个明眼人了

127L

所以隔壁是什么 哪位好姐姐指个路

128L

我感觉我来早了 今天养肥点再来恰瓜

129L

隔壁倒没什么 就是有个站姐恰好拍到疑似是Z的小哥 在迪士尼里面

130L

？？？？我终于对上了 我说怎么一直觉得Z这么眼熟 不就是涛了很久的那个狐耳小哥吗

131L

哪家站姐

132L

隔壁wjjw的 爱豆进里面看不到了 结果一转头看到个帅哥 下意识拍下来 一开始以为是新人 后来才发现是素人

133L

刚想说我坛不挂素人

134L

站姐这都是怎么混进去的 不是闭园了吗

135L

ls活在什么年代 上次那个谁家 时装周都混进去当半官方拍照了 最后被群撕 人家姐直接甩出一份带大名的邀请函

136L

一带十十带百的就进去了呗 而且说实话这种增加曝光而且不涉及剧透的东西 公司也都睁一只眼闭一只眼吧

137L

隔壁挖的还行 我在smq看到那条了 设置不允许转发 底下评论一片鸡叫 各种属性的都有 甚至还有那种一看就不是追星妹妹的号 是怎么传播出去的

138L

站姐又有钱又有权 上抗大炮下修图 样样全能还能见爱豆 我什么时候才能成为这样的

139L

两边帖我同时跟的 结果抓破脑袋也没想到狐狸葛格和Z是一个人...

140L

回头看了眼帖子 85L预言家身份做好了 没想到是真狐狸

141L

就没人拍到狐狸和哪个爱豆走的很近或者被哪个助理特别关照吗

142L

你发现了盲点 但好像没有

143L

我都要为站姐伸冤了 好不容易去当然要把内存卡填满自己爱豆的美颜盛世 哪有精力去找其他地方还有没有帅哥 还去关注谁和谁走得近

144L

李涛一句 Z一开始带着相机戴口罩 都以为他是哪家代拍 结果看他拍这拍那拍了半天

145L

拍了半天什么

146L

？本问号怪来了

147L

爱豆就在眼前 他镜头倔强往天空 拍的摩天轮

148L

147细节给的很足 速速如实道来 你是不是哪家站姐

149L

lz怎么不出来更新了 还没冷静好吗

150L

lz当然没空更新 Z微博都被扒出来了

151L

？

152L

？可恶打慢了 我才是问号怪

153L

lz发的那张Z的自拍 被找出未遮脸的版本了 顺势就扒到微博号

154L

又是隔壁楼的... 所以到底这边是主楼还是隔壁是主楼啊

155L

很明显是这边

156L

求个指路 想看帅哥

157L

没人扒Z的微博关注？楼主装死吃瓜不能停啊

158L

所以Z的微博是哪个 我准备好梳理人际关系了

159L

好像有人已经开扒了 不过我也放一个 是@战先DAYTOY

160L

懒得爬了 等课代表总结

161L

...

162L

？

163L

23333

164L

又咋了 问号怪你出现频率有点高

165L

我傻眼了

166L

Z这个人比我可怕多了

167L

怎么了？？？？？

168L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

169L

我不气反笑

170L

不愧是狐狸赞姐 段位就是高 我就是赞赞子第一ns粉 在姐这里尔等凡人速速跪拜

171L

课代表来了 Z微博关注的爱豆...有那么一点点多 而且他好像是个选秀就搞...

172L

偶创青壶甚至未出道衍生团他都关注了...

173L

简介是“我是肖赞” 真是简单粗暴

174L

我是55L 我终于确定了...他是我大学风云学长 本名不是肖赞 但是重庆话读出来就很像 大家也都这么叫他 他听这个称呼也挺开心的 我一直以为他是直的 好像大学有过一个女朋友...

175L

他唱eiei好好听 555

176L

他唱歌也太好听了点？？？我又开始未出道意难平了

177L

这个状态谁能看出来他28了？？？永葆青春的方法能不能分享一下

178L

174 我觉得你说的那个女朋友很有可能是lz...

179L

怎么这个楼又变成酸Y楼了

180L

别刷了 速速深山

181L

楼上蒸煮是不是在赞哥关注列表里？别急着跳脚啊

182L

没人涛吗 既然lz是路人盘粉的Y Y应该不是这种选秀出来的

183L

？

184L

我觉得你说的对

185L

dbq 本路人把这四个综艺看了个遍 虽然没入坑 吃吃瓜也挺快乐的

186L

赞明明喜欢的是syz 你们没人看他置顶吗 还是11年的 资深网民啊

187L

lz你确定姐本人不会看到这个楼？我总感觉他是那种前论坛都混过的人

188L 管理员

楼主注销了 这楼我接管 顺便和隔壁合并 过两天应该就能并完

189L

管理员八百年不出来一次 惊了

190L

不是我说 姐这微博转发的也太多了 怎么不是面包就是猫和柴柴 关注了❤️

191L

我觉得我猜出来Y是谁了 要是我的想法没错 我坛即刻爆炸

192L

无锤言x

193L

猜来猜去也没啥意思 乍一看姐微博虽然信息量挺多 但一整理啥都没了 怎么和前lz说话一模一样

194L

但lz口癖一看就和姐不一样

195L

姐更微博了 求求各位别去评论 我好不容易找到这么单纯不做作的宝藏

196L

发了张猫的照片 配字粘人精

197L

呜呜呜那个猫猫好可爱 我心化了 是赞赞的猫吗

198L

从玻璃拍的应该不是吧 估计是街边哪家猫咖的猫猫 临走前拍的？

199L

这明明是迪士尼那个花园最角落咖啡店的猫！！！！绒绒我的小宝贝没想到妈妈能从这里看到你1551

200L

可是那里被剧组封住了... 不会是Y带他进去的吧

201L

谁知道呢 不过玻璃反光姐的轮廓都那么可爱

202L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐为什么要带个绿色毛线帽 绿帽子还行 太傻了吧

203L

绿帽子哈哈哈哈哈哈谁被绿了

204L

楼上什么眼神 姐那个狐狸耳朵多明显 哪来的绿帽子

205L

。

206L

。

207L

。

208L

。

209L

...

210L

草

211L

？

212L

我是191 刚刚被抓去吃晚饭了 说一下我的猜想 刚刚赞哥更微博了不知道你们看到没 我觉得又锤了一个我的猜想 第一 按照原创微博看 赞哥屡屡卡点1821 这次也是 可能是有什么暗号 虽然我平常搞rps都不吃数字梗 回回都这样100%不是巧合 第二 赞哥的卡片在627从默认变成了小王子 估计就是在那个时候有了改变 可以去看看跟小王子有渊源的爱豆 并且在627之后心情甚好 第三 赞一个猫党居然在微博里频频叫狗崽崽 可以留意关心一下狗系爱豆 奶狗狼狗均可

213L

...

214L

我还是191 什么玩意？？？？我好不容易打了半天字一刷新你们到底涛出什么来了

215L

emmmm

216L

191 你很棒 每一条都锤向一个人 学习委员颁发给你

217L

那个绿帽子明显是靠在姐旁边的 不是 戴绿帽子也太好笑了嗲 是Y吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

218L

操 我想杀了自己 为什么要有这个好奇心

219L

我有预感我和ls想的是一个东西

220L

妈的 围观了半天

221L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我自己房子塌了我不活啦

222L

老实人来问 迪士尼那天不就是太子戴了个沙雕绿毛线帽还上热搜了吗 纯绿纯绿的 全游乐园只有他一个人像一颗绿色美妆蛋

223L

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

224L

太子不是钢铁直男吗？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

225L

吃瓜群众喜迎太子妃！恭喜东宫贺喜东宫

226L

原本以为是姐 结果是狐狸精 结果成太子妃 下一步就是皇后 当代苏妲己 太子妃升职记？？？？？

227L

1821

228L

...

229L

yb爱你？

230L

我被甜惨辽

231L

这个贴别合并了@管理员 赶紧加固服务器吧

232L

老臣无意中点进这个帖子跟了全程 现在只求一双没看过这个帖子的眼睛或者脑子

233L

我傻了我真的傻了 我以为这个帖子全程划水搞不到真廖

234L

缓过来的我说一句 确实没搞到真廖 是姐自己发的

235L

楼上的放尊重一点 不能叫姐了 要叫太子妃

236L 管理员

我已经关闭新帖发布了 这个贴只有已经回复过的ID才能回 你们少舞点 我人头还想要

237L

怎么有个人评论了 还是个僵尸号

238L

姐还回他了

239L

这啥啊 用户210373014？

240L

没流量开微博了 快搬运让我康康

241L

。这哪是僵尸号 你们点进去看 这个熟悉的yamaha r3 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈wyb粉现在撞墙吧 天台排队的人太多了

242L

用户210373014: 无语

243L

战先DAYTOY 回复 用户210373014: 是我不懂 崽崽

244L

是我们不懂

245L

是我不懂

246L

是我们不懂

247L

无语

248L

。

249L

无语

250L

我控制住我带大名的手

251L

我控制不住了对不起姐妹们我们自爆吧

252L

王一博？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？


End file.
